


Merciless

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canes, Don’t copy to another site, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Poker, Revision unrequired, Rope Bondage, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by GreenPhoenix’s “You trip me up”For the RareMeat_’s #LeChiffre week





	Merciless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You trip me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978870) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RareMeatFest2019/works/19978870)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know I wanted this but here we are :>  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1154472579417047041?s=20).


End file.
